Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3
Lucky: We brought a brand new cast to the Big Family house last season. This season we are bringing ten more newbies. Those ten will play eight from last season. Who will win? The fans or favorites? In.... Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3! Houseguests Favorites: #Carmelina - The Silent Bookworm - XxSolarEclipsexX #Lydia - The Rowdy Country Girl - Dawntdrotifan #Carter - The Bubbly Delight - Dianted #Yin - The Kid - Conker511 #Yang - The Psychopath - Conker511 '''Evicted - Day 5 #Jessica - The Devious Diva - Dianted Evicted - Day 4 #Mabel - Web Show Host - NanoPower512 Evicted - Day 3 #Fiona - The Dangerous Criminal - NanoPower512 Evicted - Day 1 Fans: #Jackson - The Arrogant Guy - XxSolarEclipsexX #Danielle - The Nice Nerd - Fakeboy823 #Dawna - The Klutzy Dumb - Dawntdrotifan #Jay - The Snide Realist - TrentFan #Matthew - The Hunky Gamer - TotalDramaYoshi #Diantha - The Pokemon Lover - TotalDramaYoshi Evicted - Day 5 #Shari - The Playful Joker - TrentFan Evicted - Day 4 #Victoria - The Rich Christian - NLG343 Evicted - Day 3 #Nemo - The Nice Gamer - NLG343 Evicted - Day 2 #George - The Rude Strategist - Fakeboy823 Evicted - Day 1 Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: You can all chat and meet each other while the game is in its early stages. Yin: Stupid contract, forcing me to compete >:I Carmelina: *adjusts glasses nervously* B-back... here? Lydia : What in tarnation!!! I didn't agree to this I'm supposed to be in Louisiana with my auntie planti'n crops stupid contract..... Nemo and Victoria: Um, we are favorites. Dawna : uH hAve U eVEr BiN iN biG FaMIly Carmelina: *glances at Nemo and Victoria, then writes in her notebook* Yin: You have to have been in BF: 8 to be a favorites Nemo: *punchs Yang* Victoria: *punches Yang* Matthew: Hey everyone Diantha: I love Pokemon Dawna : DoorMan wit is DokeMan Diantha: An awesome game with different creatures and Matthew: -_- Dawna : It sounds like Animals on Steroids Diantha: That's mean Matthew: Who cares? Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Good morning everyone and welcome to Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3! Last season, sixteen brand new Houseguests entered the Big Family house and competed in the the most controversial season of Big Family yet. Estelle and Sasha were in the final two, and just as the winner was to be revealed, the house blew up! Now, we have a brand new house and ten new Houseguests which will fight against Houseguests of the previous season in the third Fans vs. Favorites battle! Today, the fans will vote off one person and the favorites will vote off one person based on first impressions. I am also warning you. If you do not chat in the chat areas for a certain amount of time, you will be ejected. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will fall under the pressure? We will have to find out on Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3! Kitchen Yin: *comes in* Oh here is my game-bo- wait taht is a phone, where is my gameboy11?! Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Carmelina: *sits down on a bed, scribbling in her notebook, alone* Jackson: *walks in* Sup, bookie? Carmelina: *nervously puts notebook against her shirt, hiding it* Jackson: I ain't gonna waste my time. *walks off, rolling his eyes* Yin: *walks in and sits next to Carmelina* Is it okay if i take the top bunk? Carmelina: S-s-sure... *hides under blanket* Yin: Well, I you feel better after ... what's going on... maybe we can get a smoothie *gets on bed* Carmelina: W-why... would you ever want to talk to me? Yin: Because... you seem like a nice person and i am guilty for not talking to you last season. So... *gets in his bed and reads "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" * Carmelina: Oh... okay... *slightly blushes, and writes a bit in her notebook, privately so no one can see it* Yin: *smiles and continues reading* Oh, i forgot my gameboy *walks out the room* Carmelina: *sighs* What... just happened? Bedroom B Nemo and Victoria: *arrives* Yang: Nemo, i have a dare for you, and if you complete it, i will give you "GamerBoy11", It is not out yet but i stol- won this in a competition. Bedroom C Matthew: *calls first bed* Diantha: *calls second bed* Matthew: I can't wait for the first challenge Diantha: *playing Pokemon Y* I BEAT IT! Bedroom D Eviction Ceremony - Fans '''Lucky: Welcome to the house, new Houseguests! You will vote for one Houseguest to be the first one evicted. Jackson: The most amazing Jackson is voting for none other than George, man! Nemo and Victoria: *votes George* Dawna ; I vote Nemo 4 not being able to understand the simplest of rules!! Cuz seriously like honestly he can not contribute to the competition that much seriously!! *Trips and break vase* oops it must not be my day or I would totally be showing off my awesomeness Matthew: I vote Nemo because I heard he cheats Diantha: I vote Nemo because I don't really like how I never saw him and he has participated in so many other camps so... Nemo: *writes letter* Dear, Dawna, Matthew and Diantha, I am not evil. Please make this wish come true! Love, Nemo Jackson: The votes are tied, so he's not out yet. Jay: *rolls eyes* Yeah. And thus, I vote George because Jackson seems sane and he voted George so...I'll go with that. Shari: Nemo is such a loser! *laughs* But I vote George, so I can make fun of Nemo some more! Lucky: Oh, poor George... You are the first fan in Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3 to be evicted from the Big Family house. Eviction Ceremony - Favorites Lucky: Welcome back favorites, but now you must vote one of you out. Good luck! Lydia : Well I be a dog in New York I vote Fiona cause she is biggest threat Carmelina: I g-g-guess... Fiona... Mabel: Fiona! She did nothing last season! Fiona: Mabel... I vote for you but YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EITHER, AND I GOT FARTHER! Mabel: Yeah, but I get the show more views, which gives the contestants more seasons! Yin: *to Yang* I am going to vote for Mabel Yang: *looks evily at Yin with scary eyes* >:) (CONF) I vote for Mabel (END CONF) Yin: *scared* (CONF) I vote for Yang, i am afraid, she will kill me o.o (END CONF) Jessica: I vote for Fiona. Carter: FIONA! *Laughs* Lucky: Fiona, you are the first favorite evicted from the game. Good night Houseguests! Day 2 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Yin: *comes in and sits on bed* Hard Challenge, :( Bedroom C Matthew: Day 2, how exciting! Diantha: I know! Time to beg the Pokemon company to make Pokemon Z Matthew: Seriously? Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Were doing Platform Push. It takes ONE line to push someone off. Last one standing wins HOH! Matthew: *pushes off Danielle* Diantha: *pushes off Yang* I think you deserve this becuase I saw last season and you weren't the nicest Jackson: *pushes off Yin* Carmelina: *pushes off Jessica* Matthew: *pushes off Carmelina* Diantha: *pushes off Jackson* Mabel: *pushes Lydia off* Matthew: *pushes Mabel off* Diantha: *pushes Carter off* Danielle: Dang it! First one off and my closest alliance member gone. I'm screwed. Dawna : *Pushes off Nemo* Matthew: *pushes off Victoria* Diantha: *pushes off Jay* Dawna : *Pushes off Shari* Danielle: Go guys! You can do it! Dawna :*Pushes off Mathew* don't worry friend I'll make sure your safe k Diantha: *pushes off Dawna* Lucky: Diantha wins HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Diantha, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Diantha: I choose Nemo and Carmelina Veto Competition '''Lucky: The person to climb the rope (5 lines) and ring the bell (1 line) wins veto! Matthew: *climbs rope* 1 Diantha: *climbs rope* 1 Danielle: *climbs rope* (1) Matthew: *climbs rope* (2) Diantha: *climbs rope* (2) Danielle: *climbs rope* (2) Matthew: *climbs rope* (3) Diantha: *climbs rope* (3) Danielle: *climbs rope* (3) Matthew: *climbs rope* (4) Diantha: *climbs rope* (4) Danielle: *climbs rope* (4) Matthew: *climbs rope* (5) Diantha: *climbs rope* (5) Danielle: *climbs rope* (5) Matthew: *rings bell* Lucky: And Matthew wins veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Matthew, would you like to use your power? Matthew: No, I do not Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Carmelina and Nemo have been nominated for eviction. Diantha and the nominees cannot vote. Matthew: I vote Nemo Dawna : I vote Nemo to Danielle: (CONF) I vote to evict Nemo. Sorry. Jessica: I vote Nemo. Just no. Carter: NEMO! Sorry, but I don't like you! *Chuckles* Lydia :Your the weakest I want opponents that can actually do good no offense so I vote Nemo Shari: It's so funny making fun of you, but you kinda don't belong here. Kinda. Later, Nemo. Jay: I vote Nemo. *sarcastically* He's too amazing for this and is totally a hero to us all Victoria: *votes Carmelina* Danielle: Gosh! This sure is fun. Right! Nemo: *votes Carmelina and finds a immunity idol* Lucky: Nice try cheating, Nemo! Bye! You really won't be missed... Good night Houseguests! Day 3 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Danielle: I deserve this so much! EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Matthew: So close to winning! Diantha: I know! Dawna : Well you tried your best and that is all that matters *Stands Up and trips over a cord hitting her head really hard* Matthew: You okay? Dawna : Oh um yes whatever your name is *Stands Up* I'm just fine Diantha: Where is Lucky, I want the veto challenge to come Lydia : *Walks in* Oh well he usually comes later but how are y'all doin Matthew: Pretty good! Dawna : Happy means Hurt right? *Falls over* Danielle: *enters* Hey guys! How's it goin'. Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Today we are doing a line game. The first person to climb the mountain (5 lines), dig down (7 lines), and bury the bomb left by Nemo. (2 lines) the first one done wins HOH! Victoria: *climbs down mountain* (1) Danielle: *climbs* (1) Victoria: *climbs down mountain* (2) Danielle: *climbs* (2) Matthew: *climbs* (1) Diantha: *climbs* (1) Danielle: *climbs* (3) Matthew: *climbs* (2) Diantha: *climbs* (2) Danielle: *climbs* (4) Matthew: *climbs* (3) Diantha: *climbs* (3) Danielle: *reaches the top of the mountain* (5) Matthew: *climbs* (4) Diantha: *climbs* (4) Danielle: *digs* (1) Matthew: *climbs* (5) Diantha: *climbs* (5) Danielle: *digs* (2) Matthew: *digs* (1) Diantha: *digs* (1) Danielle: *digs* (3) Matthew: *digs* (2) Diantha: *digs* (2) Danielle: *digs* (4) Matthew: *digs* (3) Diantha: *digs* (3) Danielle: *digs* (5) Matthew: *digs* (4) Diantha: *digs* (4) Danielle: *digs* (6) Matthew: *digs* (5) Diantha: *digs* (5) Dawna : *Climbs down Mountain* (1) Matthew: *digs* (6) Diantha: *digs* (6) Danielle: *digs* (7) Matthew: *digs* (7) Diantha: *digs* (7) Danielle: *burys* (1) Matthew: *Buries* (1) Diantha: *buries* (1) Danielle: *finshs burying* (2) Done! YES! Lucky: Danielle wins HOH! Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Danielle, you may vote to evict one fan and one favorite. Danielle: I vote to evict... Mabel and Victoria. You're both so nice and you both deserve to be here, BUT it's just a game move. Sorry and see you at the finale! Lucky: Mabel and Victoria have sadly been evicted from the Big Family house. Good night Houseguests! Day 4 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning remaining Houseguests! Today the house will be split in two - the fans house and the favorites house. Two HOHs, Four nominees, Two Veto Winners, and Two Evicted Houseguests. Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Yin: *wakes up* Good Mourning Carmelina! :D Bedroom B Yang: GRRR! This place sucks! And by that i mean the people suck! And by that i mean everyone has the prissy little attitude to hate ME! And I HATE THAT JERK JESSICA! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! You know what, i will get her eliminated today! ASLONG AS I LIVE! Uh... But i like how Lucky makes twists everyone hates, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bedroom C Diantha: *sleeping* Matthew: Wake up there is a challenge, I told you not to stay up all night watching the episode of Pokémon! Diantha: *still sleeping* Matthew: WAKE UP! Diantha: *says this in her sleep* What? Matthew: Finally you are up! Diantha: Lucky, should give us the results really soon! Matthew: Let's wait for everybody to vote.. Diantha: Okay Bedroom D HOH Challenge - Fans '''Lucky: To win HOH, you must post three songs judging them 1-3. My top three favorite songs will win HOH! (I am only doing Matthew, I am not finding 6 songs sorry) Matthew: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NV6Rdv1a3I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGyEd0aKWZE Danielle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmSbXsFE3l8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlcIKh6sBtc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1JPKLa-Ofc Lucky: Oooo... Sorry, Matthew! Not an Ellie Goulding fan which means Danielle wins HOH! Matthew: Darn... (I don't think either user of the two HOH people are on) HOH Challenge - Favorites '''Lucky: Today we are doing favorites Platform Push. Last one standing wins HOH! Jessica: *Pushes Yang* Carter: *Pushes Lydia* Yin: *pushes Carter* (Jackson isn't a favorite) (Changed it, But can Carmelin go up against Jessica :3) Jessica: *Pushes Yin* Carmelina: *pushes Jessica* Lucky: Carmelina wins HOH! Because you guys don't do challenges, it will be last to edit! Nominations - Fans '''Lucky: Danielle which two fans do you nominate for eviction? '''Lucky: Danielle nominates Jay and Dawna. Nominations - Favorites '''Lucky: Carnelina, which two favorites do you nominate for eviction? Carmelina: J-jessica and Carter... Yin: Smart move Carmilina Veto Competition - Fans Lucky: Fans, to win veto, you must write a story about your Big Family life. Stories are due by 7EST. (Although Danielle hasn't nominated anybody yet, you may still begin the challenge.) Matthew: It began a few days ago (for real) when I found out I was going to be in BF9, I was so excited and packed my bags. When I got in I saw favorites and fans like me, my stepsister Diantha was accepted too! On day 1 I was glad I was not eliminated but I felt bad for George. On Day 2 it was the best, Diantha won HOH and I won veto! Day 3, was good I wasn't in danger! Now on Day 4 I want to win veto again because whatever Danielle decides I can change! Diantha: So I came in this season so excited because if I won I would be able to make the Pokémon Company make Pokémon Z and a Pokémon Wii U game so I could play it all day. On Day 1 it was okay but no excitement, Day 2 was amazing I won HOH, and one of the nominees was Nemo and he left I had a good decision. Day 3 and today were meh days and I want to win veto so I change who may be going home tonight! '''Lucky: Matthew wins veto! Veto Competition - Favorites '''Lucky: Favorites, to win veto, you must write a story about your Big Family life. Stories are due by 7EST. Carmelina: *Writes, in private* W-well... it all began last season, when I debuted into the Big Family house... I survived a few challenges, scraping by the dreaded eviction ceremonies... I never appreciated the presence of anyone here. I guess... I stuck to myself. I would never let them learn about me, or what I do. Which is why I stayed hidden from them, keeping away... If they found out, they would ridicule me... I eventually w-won a challenge, and it felt empowering. like I did something good... I got nominated, but survived an elimination... only to be eliminated right after that. Then the house blew up, and I returned for another season. Yin... talked to me? It was rare. No one ever wants to talk to me... I'm always rejected... it felt weird, like I had a friend. Well, I won a challenge, and now I'm here, doing a veto challenge... (I have to go, so if I do win veto, I'd like to keep the nominations the same) Jessica: *Writing her story on a piece of paper in private* My story about Big Family. I had a better time than I thought I would. Last season, well... winning HOH and veto was a blast, so was last season. I love the challenges and I can't believe I am about to write this, but the people are not all that bad. I made the final three, and it was a fantastic experience. Until Sasha that cow turned on me and got me booted. Screw you too, Sasha. Oh right, story. I also obviously was in the jury, and I think some others that made it there deserved it. SOME. And I am just glad neither Sasha ot Estelle won, because neither deserved it. And when the jury started voting me to be the winner, I actually felt special. Something I have not felt in forever. Sadly, the house blew up and the votes for me did not count. So far, this season has not been too good for me, but if I can make it farther, I will definitely win. And if I do not win, some people are gonna receive a fist to the face. Being so close to elimination, AGAIN, with the same dweeb, also known as Carter. It sickens me, really. I cause drama, and I am amazing. I deserve to win this veto, and every other challenge from now on, to be honest. But, this veto challenge is the most important. This is MOST of my story about my time on Big Family. Carter: *Writing his story on a piece of paper* I liked my time on Big Family. Hopefully, it won't end just yet, though. So, I hope I win veto. PEACE OUT GUYS! '' Yin: *writes but in private aswell* Well, In the first season i made no friends. No one was really the talking and hanging out type. I barely survived eliminations and got bullied by Yang nonstop, but when i was eliminated, i felt a slight rush of dismay , and a little disapointment that no-one thoght i deserved to stay and that really bugged me! I decieded to root for Jessica after Carmelina's elimination and went on strike when the final 2 came along! After the season, i tried to come in contact with Carmilina but when i asked Lucky what it was, i was forced to compete in this season, although i reallybonded with her, i think, and now i am doing a veto after getting kicked off a platform for the 3rd time '''Lucky: Carter put so much effort in his so he wins veto! Veto Ceremony - Fans '''Lucky: Matthew, would you like to use your power? Matthew :Yes, I would like to switch Dawna with Shari Veto Ceremony - Favorites '''Lucky: Carter, would you like to use your power? '''Lucky: Carter vetos himself. Eviction Ceremony - Fans '''Lucky: Jay and Shari have been nominated for eviction. Danielle and the nominees cannot vote.' Dawna : I vote Shari cause she is like the least dare devilness *Climbs Tree and jumps off and lands face on the ground* Perfect Matthew: I vote Shari because I haven't seen her yet Diantha: I vote Shari because I haven't seen her ever Lucky: Sorry, Shari! But you are evicted from the Big Family house... Eviction Ceremony - Favorites '''Lucky: Jessica and Yang have been nominated for eviction. Carmelina and the nominees cannot vote. Carter: I vote for Yang because he I think is scarier. Yin: I vote Jessica because Yang is my sister and Jessica is a threat Lydia : I have nothing against you but your just to good of a player your a major threat so I vote Jessica Lucky: Sorry, Jess! But you are evicted from the Big Family house! Day 5 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Same rules as yesterday apply. The fans will play against the fans and the favorites will play against the favorites. Good luck Houseguests! Yang: *walks up to Yin's Locker and brakes it* The clothes are in there! Jackson: Sweet! *pulls out lighter* Ready? Yang: *Holds them out* Ready Steady, GO! >:D Jackson: *lights them up, as they burn away* Muah ha ha ha, dude! That's what he gets for being a wimp and suckerrr! Yang: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! *takes lighter, brakes Carmelina's locker and burns her diary* That's what you get for beig so shy! Jackson: Hahahaha, what a loser! Even though she has her more used notebook with her, burn all the memories! Ha! Yang: *gets out Carmelina's clothes* Shoud i? >:) Jackson: Oh hell yes! Yang: *burns Carmelina's clothes* OH! Yin's teddy bear is in the bottom of his locker, BURN IT! Yin: *runs in* NOT MISTER WHISKERS! :0 *runs to locker but is still far away* Carmelina: *peers outside* What's... all... the commotion? *notices her diary, and dives for it* No! *drops her notebook* Yang: *burns Teddy bear and heads to the notebook* Yin: *picks up notebook* Stay off! It is Carmelinas! Jackson: Dude, what's in it? Open it up! Carmelina: *picks up her diary, sighs, then looks back at Yin and Jackson with her notebook* O.O No...! D: Yi: I WILL NOT OPEN IT! *throws it to Carmelina* Yang: *pushes carmelina and catches notebook* >:D Carmelina: .... *drops to floor, gulping* (CONF) T-they're going... to think... I'm a freak... Jackson: Whoa, lemme' see! Yang: *goes to jackson and open the norebook* Yin: *runs to Carmelina and helps her up* Carmelina: ... *the notebook is full of drawings of many cast members in pairs, with them kissing, several headcanons, fanfiction love stories about Yang x Jackson, Bianca x Caiden, and many others, and many shipping charts she has made along with other stuff, and she faints* Yang: *is disgusted* Yin: *picks Carmelina and takes her to the HoH* Jackson: Whoa, dude! *holding notebook* Hahaha, me and Yang? No way, girl! She's too... weird. And I'm better than that. Yang: Your the one who asked me to hangout, loser! Jackson: *shrug* They're all basic! Yang: Well, let's get back to buisness! *brakes Carter's locker and inds millions of pants* Let's burn them! Jackson: *throws Yang the lighter* Your turn. Yang: *turns lighter on and throws it in there* And Jackson, Have a nice day *pushes Jackson in burning locker and locks it* (CONF) Newbies should just learn! Jackson: What the hell man? *bangs on door* Help! Fire! D: Yang: Next time, Chose a different person to insult >:D Jackson: You idiot! Yang: Give me one good reason why i should let you out! I mean i am probally out anyway! Jackson: Because I'm awesome? Quick! My leg's getting hot! I'm sweating! Help! Yang: Fine, But remember, i can hurt you! *opens door* Jackson: *tackles Yang onto the ground, holding out lighter* Do you know how hot that was? It was sauna, squared, dude! *holds out lighter* Your hair goes goodbye! >:D Yang: *punches Jackson and throws him back in the locker and she locks the door* Bi**h *leaves* Jackson: *dodges the punch, dodges the locker, and chases after her* Yang: *kicks Jackson and takes lighter* >:I Jackson: Argh! *snatches lighter back* Told ya' I'm sick! Yang: And i am sick of you! *picks up Jacksonand throws him on the ground* Jackson: Oww! *gets up, and grabs onto her hair* Chop chop! :D Yang: *kicks him in the **lls * Jackson: Yippee! Aren't... you... weak? *drops, in pain* Yang: ***k you! *jumps on Jackson and walks off* Kitchen Carmelina: *walks behind a counter, sighing* Yin: *runs inside* Carmelina! I don't think you are ugly, you are autually kind of pretty, but you do not deserve to be upset D: Diantha: *walks in* Here to get a... whoah what is going here? Yin: Uh... I am talking with Carmelina, uh what do you want (CONF) How embarssing (END CONF) Diantha: Just juice... Yin: *looks through cabinet blushing* Wow, there are 37 different kinds! Which one do you want (CONF) I Hope Diantha doesn't ruin my chances with Carmelina- AS A FRIEND! HeHe Diantha: The most exotic Yin: Banna Coconut Pinapple Pickle Grape Juice :I (CONF) >:I Diantha: Thanks (CONF) Something is up with Yin (END CONF) Yin: *hands Diantha juice* (CONF) Diantha ruined a perfect moment for me and Carmelina Carmelina: *watching everything, from a corner* (CONF) What... is the m-matter with him? D: (END CONF) *runs out, back to bedroom* Yin: *sits down and sighs* D: Jackson: *enters, sipping juice* Man, this competition blows! Too dull for someome awesome like me! Yin: *gets up and leaves to HOH* Yang: *comes in and gets Death Killer Juice* >:3 *drinks* Jackson: *drops drink* Whoa, aren't you that crazy chick? Please stay away, I don't want to stoop that low, man! Yang: Oh, Shut up and get out of my face has-been! Jackson: Hold up chick, who are you calling a has been? I'm awesome! Yang: Well, a has been is a guy/girl who was popular but is really not popular anymore, and you haven't spoke for days so... UNPLOPULAR/HASBEEN YOU aRE! Jackson: That's just like, your opinion man! Don't hate! D: Yang: Haters gotta hate, Losers gonna lose *pushes Jackson over and walks off* Jackson: Whoa! *falls onto ground* Hey, wait up! Yang: *stops and grunts* What do you want -.- Jackson: I dunno, man! I know asking you is pretty pathetic, as you're so horrible, but why don't we hang out? I mean like, everyone else is busy and boooring. Yang: Fiiiiiiiiine, What ever. *helps Jackson up* Just don't be boring -.- Jackson: Being awesome is my specialty! *chuckles* So, wanna go and burn Yin's clothes? Yang: Which ones, Pyjamas or Graduation >:D Jackson: Why not both? Yang: I think i will enjoy this! >:D! he keeps them in the living room, c'mon *runs to living room* Jackson: Hold up! *follows* Backyard Matthew: It is nice out here... *takes a picture out of his girlfriend* I miss you. Yin: *runs out looking for Carmelina* CARMELINA! HELLO!? :o Matthew: She isn't here Yin... Yin: Aw... *runs into the kitchen* :O HOH Bedroom Yin: *comes in and sighs* Aw! :( (CONF) I wanted Carmelina to be my friend, but she keeps pushing me away D: (END CONF) *locks door* Yin: Huh? I smelll fire *unlocks door and heads to Living ROom* Yin: *lays Carmelina on his bed* Carmelina: *slowly crying on bed* Yin: Uh... You okay? D: Carmelina: *in fetus position on bed, tears dripping* Yin: Well, i you do not want to talk right now, i will just l-leave *leaves room* Carmelina: ARGH! *throws vase at the door* Bedroom A Yin: *wakes up* Hey Carmelina! :DD Carmelina: Oh... h-hi... Yin: What is up! :D Carmelina: You think... I'm ugly, don't you? This friendship is all... a lie! D: Yin: Ugly? Why would i think that?! Carmelina: It's t-true! *storms out of room* Yin: *runs out and follows her* Carmelina: *locks the door behind her, getting back inside, and writes in her notebook* Bedroom B Bedroom C Matthew: I hope Jay goes home.. Diantha: Yeah... Matthew: I am going to go to the backyard.. Diantha: I'm back Matthew: Ew... is there pickle in that juice? Diantha: *cries* I'm a nominee... Matthew: Don't cry Bedroom D HOH Challenge - Fans Lucky: To win HOH, you must fill in the blanks. The best answer wins. (If you are curious what this challenge is, look at previous Big Family seasons.) ''I want _______ to go home because _________. Matthew: I want Jay to go home because he is not active and I haven't seen him around the house. Diantha: I want Jay to go home because he has never talked me nor to him so I don't know what he is like so I want to evict him. '''Lucky: Matthew wins HOH! HOH Challenge - Favorites '''Lucky: To win HOH, you must come up with a challenge idea. Best one wins! Yin: My challenge idea is a Lucky themed obstacle cource with Lucky themed obstacles Yang: My idea is a boxing fight, 2v2 for the final 4 favourites. Carter: LET'S COMPLEMENT LUCKY! BEST COMPLEMENT WINS! Carmelina: An... insult competition... Lucky: Of course, anything about me wins, but the complement challenge is so last year so Yin wins HOH! Nominations - Fans '''Lucky: Matthew, which two fans do you nominate for eviction? '''Lucky: Matthew nominates Danielle and Jay. Nominations - Favorites '''Lucky: Yin, which two favorites do you nominate for eviction? Yin: Carter and Yang! Yang: I WILL KILL YOU! And what was the point of keeping me in if you were only going to eliminate me! Yin: When i gave 2 reasons, i meant ony the latter, Jessica was a threat! Veto Competition - Fans Lucky: The first person to shoot (one line) all of the evicted Houseguests so far will win veto! Jackson: *shoots Diantha* Lucky: Jackson wins veto for being the only one to shoot. Veto Competition - Favorites '''Lucky: The person who posts the funniest picture of anything (memes are allowed) will win veto! ' Funny-meme-pictures-171.jpg|Yin: FUNNY! :D a_560x375.jpg|Yang: The Truth Hurts >:D privacyhappen.jpg|'Carmelina:' I h-had to... funny-quotes-24.jpg|Carter: *Laughs* HILARIOUS! ' Lucky: Well, LOL at everyone's except Yang's. Like seriously, something is wrong with that kid. I think the best was......... Carter's. Veto Ceremony - Fans '''Lucky: Jackson, would you like to use your power? Jackson: Heck yeah, I'd like to replace Jay with Diantha! Veto Ceremony - Favorites Lucky: Carter, would you like to use your power? Carter: YEAH I GUESS! I would like to replace myself with.... Carmelina. Sorry Carm. I just thought-- I really thought-- nevermind! D: Eviction Ceremony - Fans Lucky: Danielle and Diantha have been nominated. The HOH and nominees cannot vote. Jackson: Diantha! Lucky: Diantha is evicted... Eviction Ceremony - Favorites '''Lucky: Carmelina and Yang have been nominated. The HOH and nominees cannot vote. Carter: I VOTE FOR YANG! ONLY BECAUSE I like Carmelina....... oh uh, umm... as a friend, not 'like like'.... or something. Yin: (CONF) I like carmelina, so i am voting for Yang! (Yes, i AM 'voting my own charater off) '''Lucky: Yang is evicted from the Big Family house. Day 6 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning final nine! Today will be a regular day and one person will leave, BUT tomorrow is another story. The nine evicted Houseguests plus the evictee today will compete in a challenge to return to the game. Then the jury begins. The game is now in full force! Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Matthew: Now where is it, oh here it is! Yin: I am going to cook myself lunch Matthew: *leaves* Yin: *making a chicken Burger* :D Backyard HOH Bedroom Yin: *outside* Carmelina, Why are you angry at me, i didn't read your notebook, i even tried to get it back to you! D: Danielle: It's Danielle. Can I come in? *holds down Yin* Yin: But What Did i do? *at both girls* Carmelina: *lets Danielle in, locks Yin out* Danielle: *whispers* Listen. I know what he did was wrong, but you have act like your making up that way you can backdoor him. That'll make it hurt harder. Carmelina: I know deep down... they all... insult me... I'm so weird, I'm a freak! I shouldn't be here! Yin: *walks away and crys* (CONF) I thought she was nice! I didn't insult her, i supported her, i did nothing wrong! But she still hates me and prefers someone who she doesn't talk too. D: Danielle: Yes you should! Listen. I can be your friend and we'll watch each others backs. Final two? *sticks out hand* Carmelina: You think I'm ugly, don't you? You're using me and my naivety! D: You secretly despise me and what's written in my journal! Danielle: No I don't. *whispers* At home I'm an outsider too because of the way I dress and my interest in computers. *starts sobbing* Well I sgow you when I make too the of Big Family you JERKS AT HOME! Carmelina: *hugs Danielle* T-thank you... Danielle: *stops sobbing* Well! Let's go work our magic! Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Yin: *walks in sobbing* :(, Wait this isn;t me room Matthew: (CONF) First Diantha, now me what's going on, if I don't get eliminated today I can let Diantha return! Yin: Hi Mathew *wipes tear* Matthew: Wanna come in? Yin: *comes in* So what's up *tears stop* Matthew: Diantha got eliminated and I'm in this room alone, she's my stepsister... and I want her back here! Yin: Well, try being a favourite! We are so outnumbered! D: Matthew: I don't know but I know next season could be different with no labels so no outnumbering Yin: Yeah, That would be good :3 Matthew: I think there should be veto soon, and I want to replace my self Yin: I'd replace you! :D Matthew: Thanks, but I'm still thinking of a replacement nominee Yin: I think i know what i would do. Matthew: What? Yin: Can''t tell :3! But anyway, i am glad my sister is gone Matthew: I'm going to the kitchen okay Yin: Can i come? Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: To win HOH, you must clean the backyard. First, you must find the detergent (3 lines), then clean up the spilled juice (4 lines), then use the vacuum (5 lines), and run up to the HOH bedroom to win. (1 line) First one done wins! Yin: *finds detergent* (1) Carmelina: *finds detergent* (1) Yin: *finds detergent* (2) Carmelina: *finds detergent* (2) Yin: *finds detergent* (3) Carmelina: *finds detergent* (3) Yin: *cleans up spilled juice* (1) I am sorry Carmelina if i did anything to upset you Carmelina: *cleans up spilled juice* (1) die... Danielle: *finds detergent* (1) Carmelina: *cleans up spilled juice* (2) Danielle: *finds detergent* (2) Carmelina: *cleans up spilled juice* (3) Yin: *cleans up spilled juice* (2) Carmelina: *cleans up spilled juice* (4) Yin: *cleans up spilled juice* (3) Carmelina: *vacuums* (1) Danielle: *finds detergent* (3) Jay: *finds detergent* (1) Yin: *cleans up spilled juice* (4) Carmelina: *vacuums* (2) Danielle: *cleans juice* (1) Carmelina: *vacuums* (3) Yin: *vacuums* (2) Carmelina: *vacuums* (4) Yin: *vacuums* (3) Carmelina: *vacuums* (5) Yin: *vacuums* (4) Carmelina: *runs to HOH bedroom* (1) I win... Yin: *vacuums* (5) Congrats! Carmelina: *walks off* Danielle: Yay Carmy! Yin: *runs into HOH bedroom* (1) Carmelina: *locks door before he can get in* Lucky: Carm wins HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Carmelina, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Carmelina: Matthew... and Jay. Veto Competition Lucky: To win veto, you must make a list of your top five favorite Big family Houseguests and explain why you like them so much. The best one wins! Danielle: Here's my five 5. Bianca: She was never afriad to speak her mind and was a brilliant competitior! 4. Daniel: He was so sweet and cared for others. Who can forget what he did for his girlfriend. :D 3. Nathan: Was into technolgy like me and always had a good motive for everything! 2. Liam: Was the best gamplayer EVER! Always made the right alliances and made it to the finale a lot. 1. Carmelina: She's quiet and reserved but plays a big game and shes just like me! FRIENDIES! Yin: 1. Dessire: She was very funny season 1 2. Daniel: He quit for his girl and is so nice 3. Mallory stalked Trey, HILLARIOUS :D! 4. Corey: He was nice, Funny-ish and sweet, he would be higher but he always loses. 5. Mathew: He is like my new Best BigFamily Friend :D Lydia : 5. Dusk she was funny I guess 4. Corey I always rooted for him 3. Bianca was amazing <3 2. Trey I love him to 1. Liam is my favorite contestant cause he was good player and he was funny to Matthew: Here are my top five (can they be eliminated conestants and oldies if not I can change just tell me) # Diantha - We've known each before the game plus I kinda found it funny how she always played Pokémon plus she's my stepsister # Danielle - I find her interesting in a way because she is getting very competitive and is competition # Carmelina - I kinda feel bad for her about what happened with Yang plus she also is kinda interesting so because she is very quiet and could hold a lot of secerets # Liam - Pretty cool a very good player and I think I want to V. him in a season because it would be cool # Yin - A new friend pretty cool actually Dawna : Well 5. Yin I feel bad he is always harassed by his sister 4. Diantha she is a really good friend and cool 3. Matthew your nice and a good friend to and very active 2. Liam is awesome 1. Daniel is the nicest person you could ever meet! Lucky: I never needed a nice perfect list. Just something that made me smile... Dawna wins veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Dawna, would you like to use your power? '''Lucky: She will not use it. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Jay and Matthew have been nominated. Carm and the nominees cannot vote. Carm... I love it! Carter: I VOTE MATTHEW! SORRY MATTHEW! And I love her-- the nickname too! :D Yin: EH! I vote Jay! Dawna : I wanted to use my veto :( I vote off Mathew :( sorry I don't want to but your the biggest threat Lydia : I vote off Mathew Jay: Whatever. I know I'm out, but, whatever. Not like any of you have any brains. Any way, a warning. Don't trust the frowns. They're fake...I'm ready to leave, whenever. Jackson: Matthew dudes! Lucky: Sorry, Matthew. But you are evicted. Good night Houseguests! Day 7 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Yes, today is the day. All ten evicted Houseguests will fight in a competition for a chance to return. The winner will then return to the game. Lucky for the Houseguests in the house, there are no challenges. But there still is a vote. That person will become the first jury member. Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Anyone can vote for whoever they want out. Carmelina: Y-Yin... I know he knows, and I know he hates me... he's using me! D: It's because I'm ugly, a freak, a monster, and what was in my notebook completely justifies all of that! *sobs* G-girl power? Jackson: Yin's a suckah, and he's related to that loser psycho! Jay: Danielle? I suppose so...have fun, Danielle, back in reality, while we fight this insanity. *sarcastically* I love this. Like, you don't know how much I love this show... <.< Yin: I vote for Danielle, he is the most inactive, AND WHAT DO I KNOW CARM! I DIDN'T READ YOUR NOTEBOOK! I tried to be your friend but you keep rejecting me. Chance to Return Challenge '''Lucky: The chance to return challenge is....... Platform Push! It takes one line to push. The last one standing will return to the game. GO! Matthew: *pushes off Yang* Diantha: *pushes off Jessica* Category:Big Family Category:Current